


A Happily Ever After

by sparkle__bitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle__bitch/pseuds/sparkle__bitch
Summary: Summary: Keith and Lance are getting married! Wedding shenanigans are sure to follow as they prepare for the ceremony.This is a fic for one of my patrons!





	A Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a long time to write because I wanted it to be p e r f e c t but I'm super proud of it!

“You are stressing me out” Lance cried, tugging on his hair. He knew it was a mess. He was a mess. “Keith, do we even have time to change all of that? The wedding is tomorrow” Keith scratched the back of his neck as he considered Lance’s words.

“I just… It would be really cool if Kolivan could do the ceremony. He said that members of the Blade of Marmora have special bonding ceremonies that are kind of like weddings” Keith explained. He leaned into Lance’s side. They were curled up on the couch of their temporary apartment. They had been back on Earth for almost a year, now that the war was over. They had successfully defeated the Galra and freed all their prisoners. It had taken a while for all of them to readjust to civilian life back on Earth, but everything seemed to be working out alright. The five of them stuck close together on Earth, Allura and Coran returned to space shortly after the war ended, wanting to spend time finding the rest of the lost Alteans.

“What is the ‘bonding ceremony?’” Lance asked. “That sounds dangerously close to something sexual. I’m not doing tha—” Keith elbowed Lance in the said.

“Get your mind out of the gutter” he grumbled. “Kolivan will do the speaking, talking about how big of a decision this is and how lovely it is that we choose to be bound to each other for the rest of our lives” Keith explained, curling further into Lance’s side. “I’ve heard it’s really beautiful. After he’s done we exchange blades and—”

“But I don’t have a blade” Lance pointed out. “Most families don’t just have like… pretty knives like you” Lance pointed out. Keith nodded quickly.

“I know that!” he said, a hint of excitement in his voice. “So… I talked to Kolivan and he created one for you” Lance lifted his eyebrows. “I- I know that I hadn’t asked you yet but… I was pretty sure you would say yes…” he said in embarrassment. Lance opened his mouth to say something, but Keith cut him off. “I have the knife here, so you can see it!” He rushed across the room and reached into his bag by the front door. Keith pulled out a small knife, around the size of his own, with a gleaming silver blade. He placed it carefully in Lance’s hands. The dark gray twisted metal weaved in and out as it wrapped around the hilt. Buried in the base of the handle there was a dark blue gem.

“Keith…” Lance said in awe as he stared at the beautiful object in his hands. Keith settled back onto the couch.

“I know… I know this is super last minute. I know the wedding is tomorrow, but it would mean a lot to me if we could do this” Keith said vulnerably. “But… I completely understand if you say no. I mean, it is last minute and—”

“Keith” Lance said again, resting his hand on Keith’s arm. “Babe, I love it” Keith lifted his eyes to meet Lance’s.

“Really?” he asked cautiously. Lance laughed quietly and nodded.

“Yeah. I think it would be awesome if Kolivan does the ceremony. And I can tell it’s really important to you—”

“It really is” Keith said, a smile spreading across his face. He curled into Lance’s side, Lance snaked his arm around Keith’s waist instinctively.

“Then I think we should do it” Lance said. “Besides, it sounds fun. And then we can say that we were the first people on Earth to have an alien wedding” Keith smiled fondly at Lance.

“I love you” he said. Lance laughed.

“Well I should hope so. We are getting married tomorrow”

~ ~

Lance opened his eyes the next morning to an empty bed. He pouted and reached around for Keith. Lance rolled over onto his chest into the empty space where Keith should be. “Keeeeith?” Lance mumbled sleepily. “Get back in bed” There was no response, so Lance lifted his head and peek his eyes open. The room was empty. Lance frowned. He rolled back over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table and saw that he had a message from Keith.

‘Hey, sorry for leaving before you got up. I’m meeting up wth Shiro for breakfast and we’re going to check the wedding venue to make sure it’s ready for today. I’ll probably be busy all day and won’t see you until the wedding. (Besides, you’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, so I couldn’t let you see me lol) I love you <3 Xoxo’

Lance read the text over a few times and smiled to himself. He shot a text back immediately.

‘1st of all how dare u assume ur the bride,, its very obviously me and 2nd of all ily 2 ;*’

Lance laughed to himself as he curled back up on the bed. It wasn’t until a few moments later that he realized it. He bolted upright, his eyes widening.

“I’m getting married today”

Lance got out of bed and took a shower and then began getting ready. He had just put on a fresh facemask when someone knocked on the door. He knew that it was Hunk and Pidge, they had texted him a few minutes before and said they were coming over to help him get ready.

Lance ignored their knocking and braced his hands against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous, he knew that, standing there in his blue bathrobe with a green facemask on. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, staring at his reflection. It was starting to hit him what was happening that day. He was getting married. Married. It was huge. Lance didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but he was freaking out.

Pidge and Hunk stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for Lance to emerge. “He’s freaking out” Pidge stated as they stood near the door.

“I am not!” Lance protested loudly.

‘He is’ Hunk mouthed to Pidge. Pidge nodded. “You love him, remember that” Hunk said out-loud. “But if you decide to call it off I will one-hundred percent support your decision” Lance blinked in shock.

“Break off the- Hunk, I’m not going to break off the wedding. I love him!”

“I know that!” Hunk said, pressing closer to the door. “We all love him. You two are amazing together. I’m just saying that if for some reason you decide that you can’t go through with it, or even if you just can’t do it today, we’ll understand. But I, for one, think that this is the smartest decision you’ve ever made” Lance cracked a small, nervous, smile.

“I really love him” Pidge and Hunk gave each other a knowing look.

“We know” they said simultaneously.

“I just want this day to be perfect” Lance continued. He rolled up the sleeves and bent down to wash the goo off his face.

“Don’t worry, everything will be perfect” Hunk said confidently. “Shiro texted me a few minutes ago. He said the venue is gorgeous. Everything’s all set for the wedding, aside from a few odds and ends. The reception hall is decorated, and the food is being cooked as we speak”

“You double checked the menu, right?” Lance asked, water dripping from his face.

“Of course!” Hunks said indignantly. “The chef is the best of the best, and I picked out foods that you and Keith will both love, and that are appropriate for a wedding”

“So, no—”

“No! There will not be waffles at your wedding, Lance. We’ve been over this” Lance huffed as he dried off his face.

“I’m just… I’m worried that something’s going to go wrong. Everything’s got to go perfect because if it doesn’t, I’m afraid that Keith might not want to marry me” his words were met with silence. “Guys?” he said after a few moments.

“Lance, come out here” Pidge said. Lance readjusted the towel on his head and cracked open the bathroom door, peaking his head out. Pidge and Hunk stared back at him with blank expressions.

“What?”

“Keith is not going to dump you if the wedding goes bad” Hunk said gently.

“And besides, everything’s going to be fine” Pidge assured Lance. “Nothing is going to go wrong. So, just go finish getting ready, and don’t worry about a thing” Lance nodded his head, the towel swaying on his head precariously.

“Right, thanks” Lance said as he ducked his head back into the bathroom and closed the door.

“We have a problem” Pidge said the moment the door was closed. Hunk frowned.

“What problem?” Pidge looked around and then grabbed Hunk’s arm and dragged him into the next room.

“I may have… lost their rings?” She said, phrasing it like a question. Hunk stared at her dumbly.

“You what?” he said, squinting his eyes. Pidge flashed a nervous grin.

“Keith gave them to me yesterday because he was afraid that he would lose them in all the chaos today. And then in all the chaos today I… lost them” It took Hunk a few seconds to fully process what she was saying. She had lost the rings.

“Please… tell me you’re joking” Hunk said, slumping his shoulders. He knew she wasn’t. “Pidge! How did you lose the rings!” Pidge shrugged and made an I-don’t-know sound.

“They’re just… gone” Hunk tugged on his hair.

“What are we going to do!? We can’t tell Lance about it, and the wedding is in a few hours!” Pidge frowned and pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Do you think we can find them?” Hunk asked.

“No, I’ve looked everywhere. But I think I have an idea…”

~ ~

“So, how did he take the news?” Shiro asked as he and Keith strolled through the isles of the wedding venue, making sure everything was in place.

“He was all for it, obviously. He said that as long as I was happy, he was happy” Shiro smiled.

“I told you” he said. “He loves you so much, I’m pretty sure he would marry you in a dumpster”

“Are you comparing our Blades ceremony to being married in a dumpster?” Keith asked, quirking his eyebrow. Shiro began sputtering.

“Wha- I- No! I wouldn’t- I mean, I didn’t mean to- That’s not what I—” Keith snorted and shook his head.

“I’m kidding” he said. Shiro scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, I knew that” Shiro was silent for a few moments as Keith bent down and straightened up the bouquet of flowers that was at the end of the row of chairs. “So, how was the blushing bride this morning?” he asked. Keith smiled briefly.

“Uh, I left before he woke up” Keith said, rubbing his arm nervously. Shiro noticed.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked. Keith flashed a weak smile.

“Ah, yeah, of course” he lied. “Just… pre-wedding jitters or whatever” Shiro wasn’t convinced.

“Really?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s just… What if he gets tired of me?” Keith said in a small voice. He sat down on one of the decorated chairs as he spoke. Shiro sat down next to him. “Like, I know he loves me right now, but what about in a few years? What if he gets tired of me? What if the only reason he fell in love with me was because I was his only option in space? And now that we’re back on Earth and he’s not limited to just me… he changes his mind” Keith hunched over and put his head in his hands. Shiro could see by the look in Keith’s eyes that this was something that had been bothering him for a while.

“Keith, I can tell you right now that that’s not going to happen” he said confidently. “Lance loves you, that’s never going to change”

“You don’t know that” Keith argued.

“I do. Did you know that Lance came to me a month after we arrived in space and told me that he had a huge crush on you? He said it had formed at the garrison, but now that you were always around it had gotten worse” Keith peeked up at Shiro with a frown. He hadn’t known that. “He told me how much he looked up to you, and how you made him want to be a better person. He’s been in love with you longer than you know” Shiro said. “And it’s not going to go away just because you’re not trapped on a ship together anymore” Keith dropped his hands.

“Do you really think so?” he asked. Shiro smiled and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I really do” he said. Keith let out a breath. He had been worrying over that for far too long. He knew that the thought wasn’t gone forever, but for now, he felt better.

Now he had to finish preparing for the wedding.

~ ~

“Are you ready?” The words sent a chill down his spine. A good chill, but a chill nonetheless. He was beyond nervous, and beyond ready. He couldn’t stand another minute not being married to Keith.

“I was fucking born—”

“—I swear to god if you say ‘I was born ready’—”

“—Ready” Pidge groaned. “I take everything I’ve ever said about you back. You don’t deserve Keith” Lance elbowed Pidge in the side and laughed shortly.

“Not helpful right now” he said hoarsely. “Pidge, I’m freakin’ out man” Lance said, nervously adjusting his tie for the eighth time.

“We’ve been over this, Keith is not going to leave you if the ceremony isn’t perfe—”

“No, I know that” Lance said, running his hands down the front of his suit jacket. “I’m just… fuck. This is it, man. I’m getting married. Keith’s going to be my husband” Lance gnawed on his lip as he thought about it.

“Yeah, that is… that is how weddings generally work” Pidge stated, not knowing what else to say.

“I feel like I’m forgetting something” Lance said as he nervously tapped his foot against the ground. “Like I’m going to get to the end of the aisle and realize that I forgot to put on pants or something” Pidge looked down and then back up at Lance’s face.

“You have pants on” she stated.

“Not that exactly! Just, something like that” Pidge put her hands on Lance’s cheeks and pulled his face down so that he was at eyelevel with her.

“Listen, Lance” she said. “We don’t have time for you to freak out now. Everyone in there is waiting for you. Keith Is waiting for you. Everything is perfect. The hall is decorated, the food is ready, you have all your clothes on, and I found you some new rings. So ,get your shit together and get your ass down that aisle” Pidge ended her pep talk by smacking Lance lightly on the face and then letting go. Lance straightened up and cleared his throat.

“Right” he nodded. “Thanks” He turned toward the door and waited for his cue to start walking. “Wait… what did you say about the rings!?” Lance said, his eyes widening. Pidge opened her mouth to respond, but at that exact moment the music began playing, signaling that it was time for Lance to walk down the aisle. Pidge shook her head.

“No time to explain” she whipped open the doors and strode down the aisle to her spot by Keith’s side.

The minute the doors opened in front of Lance, all his thoughts disappeared. He was no longer fretting over how the ceremony was going to do or worrying about whether or not Keith was going to have second thoughts about the wedding. All Lance was focused on was the man standing at the end of the aisle. He was Lance’s future.

All Lance’s worried disappeared, even if just for a moment.

As Lance proceeded down the aisle after Pidge, everything seemed to fade away. The people, the music. All he could focus on was Keith. Keith was wearing an ordinary black suit, but he looked far from ordinary. Lance’s eyes never left Keith’s, even after he arrived at the front of the room and was now face to face with his husband-to-be. Keith’s eyes darted from Lance’s face as he checked out Lance’s tux. They hadn’t seen each other’s outfits before the wedding, relying on Allura to reassure them that they would look good together. Lance was wearing a light pink suit with a white button up shirt. He knew it was flashy, but he didn’t care.

“Damn” Keith breathed quietly, so only Lance could hear. “You look good” Lance blushed. Kolivan, who was standing behind them, began the ceremony. Pidge and Hunk stood to their sides, both dressed in matching suits.

Lance didn’t hear a single word that Kolivan said. He knew he should be listening, but he couldn’t. All he could do was stare into Keith’s eyes. They were filled with so much love, Lance was sure his were as well.

It wasn’t until Pidge tapped Lance on the shoulder, that Lance snapped back into reality. Pidge shoved the ring into Lance’s hand. Lance repeated a few standard words after Kolivan, and then slipped the ring onto Keith’s finger. It wasn’t until Keith was putting a ring on Lance’s that Lance realized that it was not the gold bands that he and Keith had picked out. They were red and blue crystal rings, the red on Lance’s finger, and the blue on Keith’s. They were breathtaking.

“Now,” Kolivan said. “We are at the part of the ceremony where these two will be bonded according to Blade of Marmora traditions” Kolivan announced. He turned and took the two blades, both Keith’s and Lance’s and held them in his hands. He handed the respective blades to their owners and then began to recite the bonding ceremony to them. “By exchanging these blades, you are committing to one another. This is a promise, a promise to stay be each other’s sides. To always be there for one another. And to always, always love each other” Keith and Lance exchanged the blades. “I now pronounce you, husband and husband” he announced. A grin spread across Lance’s face. It hurt, but Lance didn’t care in the slightest. “You may now kiss” Lance didn’t even hesitate to pull Keith toward him, crushing their lips together. Keith grabbed the back of Lance’s head and pulled him closer. Cheers erupted from their friends and family all around them.

After they finally broke apart, they descended the steps and began to head to the back of the room. “What’s with the rings?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear as they headed down the aisle. Lance shrugged. He didn’t know. And he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he was married to his best friend. His first love. His soulmate.

“Don’t care” he replied, his eyes shining brightly. Keith grinned broadly at him. Keith looped his arm with Lance’s as they walked through the arch way at the end of the aisle. Lance didn’t care about the small stuff anymore. He had fought in an intergalactic space war, and won, nothing less than space terrorism was going to bother him any longer.

Now, all he was going to worry about was his happily ever after.


End file.
